Baki
Baki are the most common enemies in the Drawn to Life series. They wander around, not specifically targeting the Hero. Baki are defeated by jumping on top of them, performing a ground bounce, or by using a weapon.[1]Several types of BakiAdded by ImageDude1052They are native to the Raposa's land and have been a constant nuisance to them because they always steal food such as Banya crops. However, their numbers have been decreasing because of the shadow enshrouding the land and destroying their huts, forcing the Baki to leave their homes. It is hinted that Raposa may actually eat Baki in the first game, when Chef Cookie makes a remark about the taste of space Baki. Baki are also known for being quite stupid. Contents |} ContentsEdit Appearance EditEdit Although their appearances change in different stages of Drawn to Life, they are consistently bipedal, mouse-like creatures that have large completely white eyes. Tending to wear a striped scarf, they may also sometimes wear things on their heads such as buckets, helmets, or leaves. There is even a known variety native to the Galactic Jungle from Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter EditEdit BakiBeard EditEdit :Main article: BakiBeard [2]BakiBeard is the boss of Watersong in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. He starts off at a normal Baki size, but if you shoot or jump on him, he dies, comes back as a ghost and grows. To kill him, you climb up the Baki Ghosts he spits out, jump on or ground pound him, and he loses health. You can also hurt him when he dashes at you after you hurt him the first way. Baki Burnas EditEdit :Main article: Baki burnas [3]Sometimes if a Baki walks into fire or lava, they catch on fire and start running around extremely fast. They hop if they are close to you. If they touch another Baki, it also lights on fire. Baki Cavaliers EditEdit [4][5]They are Baki riding on robotic horses. They move forward, but like most other Baki, they do not target the Hero. They are only found in the shooter levels in Galactic Jungle in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Baki Chimney Sweepers EditEdit Baki Chimney Sweepers look very similar to Baki Miners. They always hide in pipes, and occasionally pop out. When you are below them or near them, they all come out of the pipes and start walking around. They then have basically the same status as regular Baki except for the fact that they drop a gold Rapo-Coins in addition to the two silver coins that normal Baki drop when killed. Baki Dancers EditEdit They first appear in Wilfre's Wasteland in the Watersong area. They start to appear in the Forgotten Library after advancing to a certain point in the game. They look similar to Navy J at first because of their swirled hair, and they jump to move. When the Hero jumps on them once, they become somewhat goth or emo and start walking instead of jumping. They seem to move faster when they approach the Hero. They frequently stop to sigh. It takes two hits to defeat them in total. Baki Ghosts EditEdit :Main article: Baki ghosts [6]Baki ghosts float in midair. Unfortunately, weapons are useless against them, so jumping is the only option. There are two varieties of which: *'Variety 1:' These are defenseless Baki Ghosts dressed in pirate apparel and normally damage the Hero by running into him. Occasionally, they will become a bomb when defeated that can damage the Hero if they are in its proximity. They appear in the fight against BakiBeard. *'Variety 2:' These are offensive Baki Ghosts that, upon sight of the Hero, charge the Hero with swords thrust forward. They wear pirate hats, and can be distinguished from other ghosts by such. If they hit a wall, they fall down and are defenseless for a second. Baki Miners EditEdit [7]Baki miners are the same as normal Baki, except for that they have pickaxes that, when you are near them, they try to hit you with. Baki Moon Jumpers EditEdit They jump high, but if you attack their helmets, it breaks and the Baki cannot jump anymore. These Baki appear in the Galactic Jungle. Baki Pirates EditEdit [8]One captain and one regular Baki that rows the boat. They tend to drop bombs or barrels. Baki Space Buses EditEdit They are spaceships with Baki riding inside of them. They appear in pairs in the Galactic Jungle boss level and move around in a zig-zag motion. Baki S.P.U.D. EditEdit [9]A S.P.U.D. requested the Hero to help find and rescue another S.P.U.D. When you find it, it turns out to be a Baki dressed as a S.P.U.D. It does not do damage due to it being only a goal and only used in cutscenes. He also falls on his face twice. Baki Troops EditEdit Baki troops are like normal Baki, but the have purple scarves. There is a large amount of them. These resemble the Baki Ghosts of Bakibeard's crew. You cannot engulf them with your blob form or immobilize them with the string shot from your spider form. Also, they cannot be killed by jumping on them. Instead, they end up hurting the Hero. Ironically, they still die if they jump into a pool of lava. They can walk on lava spouts. Baki Turrets EditEdit :Main article: Baki turrets [10]The Baki Turrets are the only Baki that target the Hero. They are only found in the space shooter levels like Galactic Jungle in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. They take several normal shots to destroy, but using a powered missile or a bomb will destroy them in a single hit. There are two types of Baki Turrets. One rides a pony and takes only one hit to kill, the other controls a strange machine and takes four hits to kill. Baki U.F.O. EditEdit [11]Some Baki in the Galactic Jungle ride on U.F.O.s. They fly around. They can be engulfed by your blob form, but it is difficult due to there high speeds. Baki Worker EditEdit [12]These Baki wear helmets and cannot be killed by jumping on them. They can be killed by attacking any other way. Trivia EditEdit *It is hinted that Raposa may eat Baki. In the first game, Chef Cookie makes a remark about the taste of space Baki. *Calling someone a Baki is considered an insult by the Raposa. **"Mindless Baki, the lot of you!" **"You stupid Baki!" ***A Raposa also might call another "scaredy-Baki", as opposed to "scaredy-cat". *"Baki" is similar to the japanese word "baka" meaning "fool," "stupid," "idiot," ect. *Baki was the first featured article. *Baki were mentioned in Navyj's Song in the first game. Category:Enemies